


Nurses are the Best

by Pookypunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Demons, F/M, Nurses, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookypunk/pseuds/Pookypunk
Summary: You are in a bar when Dean gets knocked out and rush to his aid. The brothers end up taking you back to the bunker where sexy times commence.





	Nurses are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Had this little one shot sitting around for a while. It hasn't been Beta'd and the sexy times may not be that great. Enjoy!

You just got off of a twelve-hour shift at the local emergency room. All you wanted to do was blow off some steam, so you decide to go to the bar around the corner from your apartment. You were there for a couple hours and then out of the blue someone came crashing through the front door, followed by another guy with weird black eyes. They kept fighting through the bar until the guy with black eyes just took off running. Being a nurse you couldn’t stop your instincts and ran over to check the guy on the floor.

As you were checking his pulse when a tall skinny guy came running in and slid next to the guy on the floor. “Dean, Dean, DEAN can you hear me? I looked at him and seen the worry all over his face. “If you can carry him I have a med kit back at my apartment.” You said to the tall guy.  

He looked at you with wondering eyes, but said, “The name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. Who might you be?”

 “my name is (Y/N), let’s not waste time lets go.” Sam picked Dean up and followed you to your apartment.

When all of you got inside you instructed him to lay him down on the couch while you went and grabbed your med kit. “before I get started, is there anything he is allergic to?” you asked Sam. He shook his head at you. You begin examining him when all of a sudden Dean shoots up and starts swinging. Sam grabbed him as you fell back.

 “Dean, stop she’s trying to help you” Sam said while pushing Dean back down on the couch. You sit back up and kneel in front of him and for the first time you see his eyes. What an amazing set of green eyes he has. Your heart starts pounding and your cheeks start burning. You look away from him and reach in to your bag and grab some gauze and antiseptic.

“This is going to hurt just a bit.” You warn Dean. You start dabbing at the smaller cuts and you notice he never takes his eyes off you. You proceed on to the bigger ones and notice that one of them is still bleeding pretty badly. “this one is going to need stitches.” You inform him.

“I would rather you not.” Dean said.

“I can’t be around you twenty-four seven to make sure it stops bleeding and doesn’t get infected.” You said stubbornly. Dean looks at Sam while you start getting your suture kit ready.

“(Y/N), what if you come back to our place for a couple days and if you think that it still needs stitches then you can do them?” Sam asked you. You look at him like he is crazy, but then you start thinking about it. You do need some time away from here, but you don’t even know who these guys are.

“Only if you can answer me honestly about something.” You said to both of them.

“What would that be?” Dean asked. You looked at him again and your heart started racing again.

You kept eye contact and said “I know I wasn’t imagining it back at the bar, the guy you were fighting had black eyes. What is up with that?”

Dean looked at Sam, who nodded and then said, “That was a Demon.”

“A what? Are you crazy?” you exclaimed looking at Dean like he was crazy.

“A Demon. We are hunters. We hunt down and destroy the supernatural beings that roam the earth protecting people like you. The demon you saw with me fighting tonight was just our latest hunt.” Dean said to you. You just sat there staring at him like he just told you the Easter bunny was real. “(Y/N)? you okay? He asked you.

“I think so. I need to pack a bag if I’m going to go with you.” You went to your room and started packing a bag. You grabbed everything you could think of. Then you remembered you brother sent you a gun last year after your apartment got broken into. Reaching up into your closet you grabbed the gun that was still in its package and stuffed it in your bag. You headed back out to the living room and saw the two guys talking in whispers. “secrets don’t make friends.” You said looking at them.

“Sorry (Y/N), we were just discussing what the best possible way to get you our place without any of the demons in the area seeing you. We don’t want to risk you with how much you are willing to help me.” Dean said looking straight into your eyes. You could tell that he actually cared about your safety.

“Why don’t I just meet you at the hospital there is a private parking ramp for employees I’ll go ahead of you and tell the security guard that you’re with me, then ill park and get into the backseat and lay low until we are a safe distance away.” You told them confidently.

Dean raised his eyebrows, looked at Sam and then nodded. You drove to the hospital and told the guard exactly what you told Dean and Sam, parked and got into their car. After you guys had been on the road for a little over an hour Dean told you it was safe. You sat up and stretched out. You forgot you were wearing a very low cut and tight shirt. Your shirt had ridden up pretty far, and when you noticed it you shoved it down but also looked up front and seen that Dean had noticed too. You started blushing immediately. Looking away you asked the guys “So where are we going exactly?”

“Um… we are going to the umm… b-b-bunker.” Dean stammered.

“It’s kind of nice. It’s mostly a library, but has bedrooms a kitchen and living room also.” Sam said giving Dean a weird look. “We are here” You got out of “baby” as you heard Dean call it, and they led you in. It was amazing. You took in all the sights as Sam and you helped Dean down the hall.

“This is my room” Dean said. You helped him to his bed. And took a few steps back. You couldn’t remember the last time you were in another man’s room.

“(Y/N), let me show you to the room you will be staying in.” Sam said. You followed him to the room right next to Deans and put you bag on the bed. “There are clean sheets and pillows in the laundry room right next to the kitchen. I’ll be starting on dinner, hope you’re hungry.” You smiled and nodded as he left the room. There was a dresser in the corner of your room so you decide to unpack. Once you got to your med bag you decided to go check on Dean. You walked to the next room and knocked on the door.

“Come in” Dean said. You walked in the room as he was struggling to get his tattered shirt off. You hurried over and helped him out of it. As you got it off his arms you froze and just started looking over his body. It was wonderful, not chiseled like a model but still in shape. “(Y/N)? you okay? “He asked.

You started blushing immediately and backed away a little bit. Looking down at the ground you said “yes I’m fine, I just haven’t seen a man like this in a while.” You turned to walk away but he grabbed your arm.

“its OK (Y/N) I don’t mind that you look. Maybe you can help me with something while you’re here. I was going to go take a shower but I need help getting in there, would you mind helping me. I can’t ask Sammy because that would just be weird.” Dean said. You nodded and helped him stand up. “I really appreciate the help.”

You help into the bathroom, stop and look at him “do you need help undressing?” Dean nodded. You unbuttoned his pants and started pulling them down when you noticed he was starting to get an erection. You swallowed hard and kept thinking that you need to be professional. After his pants were off you started running him a bath. You helped him take his boxers off and his cock sprang out into the open. Your face started heating up, but you noticed that it was the only thing heating up. He grabbed your shoulder as you helped him step into the tub, the fire that shot through your body was body was starting to get to you a lot. “do you want help washing?”

“Only if you want to (Y/N).” Dean said looking at you with those beautiful eyes. You grab a washcloth and swished it in the water. You started wiping him down really gently. The more you helped him bathe the more turned on you were finding yourself. You looked up at Dean and noticed he had his eyes closed and had tilted his head back, and breathing heavily. Once you finished washing him up you helped him out of the tub and seen he was still rock hard when you wrapped the towel around his waist. His hand touched your cheek, looked at into your bright (y/e/c) eyes “can I kiss you?”

All you could do was nod. He leaned down and started kissing you very softly. Instead of breaking away you kept kissing him, he swiped his tongue along your lips and you opened your mouth inviting him in. His tongue danced around your mouth for what seemed like forever. He broke the kiss, looked at you and asked, “Can I thank you for what you have done for me?”

“Yes” You whispered, knowing what he was meaning. As soon as you answered his mouth came crashing back down on yours. He started backing you into his bedroom not even taking his lips off yours. He lifted your arms up grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off. He looked down your body licked his lips and started kissing your neck, smiling when you moaned from hitting one of you sweet spots. The back of your legs hit his bed and he pushed you down with his body kissing down your neck all the way to where your bra starts.

He stopped kissing your body and noticed you had on a front clasping bra and started unhooking it. As soon as your breasts were free he took one of your nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around the bud while kneading the other, you started moaning again. You were grabbing onto his shoulders eager for more. He moved his hands down and unbuttoned your pants lowering himself as he pulled them off noticing you were not wearing any panties.

“Oh god you smell so sweet, mind if I have a taste?” Dean asked. You nod letting him know it was OK. He licked up your folds, moaned and said “you are so wet baby” he dug his mouth into you and started licking everywhere, you moaned really loudly “oh god, Dean, don’t stop” he began flicking your clit with his tongue. He moved his hand towards your entrance and circled a finger around it and slowly pushed it in pumping it in and out making you squirm. He inserted another finger and kept pumping and swirling and sucking on your clit. You felt yourself getting close “Dean, I’m going to come!” you moaned really loud. He started pumping his fingers even faster and sucking on your clit even harder. “OH GOD, DEAN, DEAN!” you arched your back grinding into his face.

He gets up and starts climbing back up, “God (Y/N) that was amazing, can I have you completely?”

“yes, oh god yes please fuck me!” you moan. He slides his hand on his cock and gives it a couple strokes before lining it up with your entrance and pushes into you fully giving you a second to adjust before he starts pulling out of you and slamming back in. you wrap your legs around his waist and roll your hips alongside his thrusts, “oh god you are so tight.” He starts thrusting even faster making you want to come again, “oh dean oh you’re going to make me come again faster please oh god. He puts your legs on his shoulders and starts thrusting even faster and harder hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. You moan really loud and start screaming Deans name when his thrusting gets hurried and sporadic. “oh god I’m coming (Y/N) oh god” deans moaned really loud you arch your back as you orgasm with so much force never having felt anything like this before.

You both ride out your orgasms and Dean rolls off of you and lays beside you kissing you ever so softly. “(Y/N) that was amazing, I’m really glad you came to my aid.” You kiss him back even more.

“Yes it was, I think I might stay a little longer just to make sure your fully healed” you said and started laughing.

“(Y/N), Dean suppers ready, when your done being so loud!” Sam yelled down the hall. You look at each and just bust out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Feedback is welcome. :)


End file.
